Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, remote desktop applications may allow a local computer system to interact with an application run on a remote server or other computer system. The user on the local system typically begins a local computer session in which he or she runs local applications. To access an application run on a remote computer system, the user typically initiates a remote desktop application. This application allows the user to view and interact with the remote application.